Forever And Always
by crazypurple123
Summary: Tommy Joe ratliff is sick of his life. Sick of the fact that his Dad doesn't care, sick of the fact that he has to sell his body for money. When he runs away, he doesn't expect to meet his Guardian Angel, Adam, in the rain. Adommy. Warning: boyxboy, mention of abuse and prostitution. Not graphic, just fluffiness, basically. Review, but don't be too harsh. First Adommy fic!


Forever And Always

Tommy trudged down the water-logged streets, pulling his shirt up to shield him from the infinite rain. He was done. Done with his verbally abusive father and their dirty apartment that would never stay clean He was done with all the black-and-blue nightmares of being shot in the street, or being arrested for doing the one job he could keep. He was done with the fact that he sold his body for cash. He was just _done. _He sighed and pulled his canvas bag further up his shoulder, feeling it grow heavier with the rainwater.

The sounds of sirens, accompanied by gunshots and cries, filled up the night air. It only added to his never-ending nightmare. The orange glow of a cigarette sparked the darkness, floating like a single star. It was the most beautiful thing in the ugliest part of town.

Feeling hopeless, he sunk to the ground, leaning into the cracked brick wall. It was cool and wet, the dirty water soaking into his t-shirt. His face was wet and hot with tears and raindrops, the dampness chilling him to the bone. Ignoring the cold, he looked up to the sky, letting more of the cool drops mingle with tears. _Someone could kidnap me, shoot me, rape me right here and I wouldn't give a damn. _

Too exhausted to walk any further, he dropped the worn bag to the side walk, giving up on it staying dry. He looked up again, the rain plastering down his long eyeslashes, stinging his sensitive eyes. _If only you were here, Mom. You'd know what to do. _He put his head in his hands in defeat, wishing for it all to end. The rhythmitic pitter-patter of rain calmed him slightly, and he started to nod off, pulling his shirt closer to him for warmth.

A short time later, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Stirring slightly, he opened and eye. In front of him was a man, crouched in the rising sun. He didn't look old, barely 20, but his expression was concerned. Tommy coughed, his chest plugged and sore.

"Oh, god. You poor thing." The man pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Tommy's shoulders, his breaths short and choppy. He snuggled semi-consciously into the warm fabric, closing his eyes as strong hands lifted him up. He didn't want to be saved, but didn't have the energy to fight. He let himself drift away again, leaning into the stranger's smooth chest. His heartbeat was soothing, like a clock, his skin hot and comforting.

"You're gonna be okay," the man crooned. "We'll get you to a hospital." Tommy nodded for the last time, giving into the darkness at last.

Tommy opened his eyes, instantly aware of the burning in his chest and the aches that shook his body. The light stung, causing him to snap his sore eyes shut again. "Oh. Sorry." He heard some rustling, then a metallic snap. He opened his eyes once more, the light gone. The room was darker, washed with gray and black. A figure sat by the bed, settling into a plastic chair.

"Wh-where am I?" He turned his head, a groan escaping his lips.

"You almost died." The voice was unfamiliar. Male, but not deep. "I found you and saved you." Tommy snuggled further into the pillow, his breath catching.

"Why didn't you just let me die?" The man chuckled.

"I couldn't just let someone as good-looking as you die a pathetic death like that." He felt a warm hand on his, comforting.

"I don't mean to be rude, but-" His sentence stopped with a fit of aching coughs, his chest spasming. When the episode stopped, he continued. "Who the hell are you?" he asked weakly. The man smiled.

"I'm Adam. And you are...?"

"Tommy." He smiled for the first time in weeks. Adam was lean, with spiked black hair and blue-grey eyes, highlighted by dark eye makeup.

"It's nice to meet you." Adam's smile was beautiful, every tooth smooth and white, his eyes brightening.

"Why am I here, anyways?" Just as Adam was about to answer, a doctor swooped in. She had long auburn hair pulled back with a pink elastic, and eyes the colour of moss and settling ponds. She smiled.

"Glad to see you're awake, hun." Her ponytail bounced. "You've been out for a while. Good thing your friend was here to keep you company." Adam grinned.

"It was my pleasure. Tommy's fun to be with, even when unconscious." Tommy blushed. They had just met, and already Adam thought they were best friends.

"Well, we're glad to say that your pneumonia will clear up right away, and you'll be able to go home." Tommy's jaw dropped.

"I had _pneumonia?"_ He coughed again.

"Have," Adam corrected. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. When can I go home?" The doctor went around and adjusted the IV drip, which Tommy hadn't noticed before.

"Tomorrow, as long as you get tons of rest. It wasn't severe, but it was double-lung and had to be treated with an IV of antibiotics. We'll give you a seven-day prescription of antibiotics tomorrow, and you can check in in a week. For now, you should go to sleep." Tommy watched as she left, her shoes squeaking slightly as she turned on her heels.

"You won't get lonely if I go to sleep?" Tommy felt bad for Adam. He really wanted to get to know the guy.

"Naw." He waved his hand towards Tommy. "I haven't spoken to you in a day and a half. I think I'll survive a few more hours." He paused, thinking that Tommy was asleep.

"Adam?" The smaller boy's eyes were closed, his pale face relaxed.

"Yeah?" He kicked at the floor shyly.

"Can I stay with you after this? I have nowhere to go…" Adam scooted closer to him, placing his larger hand on the smaller. He was tempted to kiss his forehead.

"Of course. Now, you should go to sleep." Tommy took a deep breath.

"Goodnight," he mumbled, slightly drugged from the meds the doctor gave him. Adam figured they were relaxants of some sort. He grinned down at the ill boy, unable to contain his smile, wondering if that's what love felt like.

"And," Adam jammed the key into the lock, swinging the door open. "This is my humble home!" They were in a small, one room apartment, standing at the beginning of a kitchen. They hadn't spoken the whole ride home. Tommy was upset because he had left his bag in the street almost four days ago, which contained the only picture of his mother he had ever owned.

He gripped the paper bag which held his prescription meds, admiring the room.

The kitchen was clean, unusual for someone at Adam's age. He had told Tommy he had just turned 21 a month ago, and he had went out to a bar and drank himself stupid. Tommy had just laughed.

"Make yourself at home." Tommy jumped at Adam's voice. He kicked off his sneakers, padding barefoot into the living room. He was wearing some of Adam's clothes which he had brought to the hospital, saying, _'You can't wear the rags you were in before home from the hospital!' _

He was now in a Queen t-shirt which was way too big, hanging loosely off his frame, and a pair of jeans, rolled up around the legs and held on with a studded belt. Adam said he looked adorable.

"Pretty nice place you got here." He flopped down on the plain beige couch, Adam following. He could smell Adam's scent, a mixture of toothpaste and shampoo, with a splash of hair gel.

"It is nice and cozy, isn't it?" He yawned. It was well after 6 PM, but the sky was darkening. "Do you, um, want something to eat?" Tommy smiled and nodded. He wasn't extremely hungry, but he didn't want to be rude.

"Sure." He sunk further into the couch as Adam got up, turning on the TV along the way. MTV popped on, showing a brand-new music video he had never heard of. Adam wandered into the kitchen, making popping and fizzling sounds with a frying pan. Tommy curled up into himself, closing his eyes, feeling, for once, at home.

Adam went back into the living room minutes later, his feet cold on the tile floor, a plate of fried eggs in hand.

"I know it's not much, but-"He stopped talking when he saw Tommy on the couch, curled up, eyes closed. He was snoring lightly, so lightly that he almost couldn't hear it. His long bangs fell into his face. He looked completely relaxed and peaceful.

Putting the eggs down, Adam grabbed a blanket and put it on the tiny boy, pulling his bangs back and brushing his lips against his temple.

"Goodnight," he whispered, clicking off the light switch before heading to his bedroom.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Tommy flipped back his bangs to reveal Adam, wearing plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt that said '_Glam!' _His hair was messed, sticking in all directions, his eyes tired but full of happiness.

"Ugh…" Tommy threw a throw pillow at him and hid under the blankets, closing his eyes again.

Moments later he was re-awakened by arms lifting him up, ripping him out of the covers. He protested between giggles, squirming in Adam's arms.

"Ad-Adam! Help!" He felt himself being elevated to the floor. He tugged down his t-shirt and looked up, still grinning like a little kid. "You jerk!" Adam would've been offended, but Tommy's smile and playful expression showed that he didn't mean it.

"What?" He tried to look innocent, but started laughing uncontrollably. Regaining his composure, he sighed. "You wouldn't get up." He combed his hair back with his fingers and grabbed Tommy's hand. Adam's was smooth, while Tommy's was rough with callouses and indents. He used to get money buy playing the guitar in the street, but soon found that it didn't make enough money.

"Where are we going?" He felt himself being pushed into the bathroom, and heard his roommates voice on the other side.

"Shower up and get dressed. We're going for brunch." Tommy giggled and looked at himself in the mirror. His dark hair hung in his eyes, black as oil, long and shaggy. His eyelashes stood out on his face, making his eyes seem big and feminine. He thought he looked horrible. Fading bruises stood out on his face, and he looked tired, his skin dull, his cheeks pale. His hair was greasy and dirty, obviously neglected for a few days. Annoyed at his reflection, he ran the shower full steam.

He just sat in the water, thinking. Thinking about how much his life had changed in the course of a few days, less than a week. He wondered if his Dad knew he was gone, and if he did, if he missed him. He had never had a strong bond with his father, especially since his Mom died over ten years ago. He scrubbed his hair and face with the spicy soap and matching shampoo, trying to finish up quickly. When he rinsed off, his mind wandered to Adam.

_He could've helped any other dying, homeless person in all of New York, but he chose me. Why? I'm not good looking, I'm not smart, I'm not talented. The only thing I can do is play guitar and a bit of bass. _Pushing the thoughts away, he stepped out, his feet meeting a bath mat. He grabbed a towel and dried himself poorly, pulling on the clothes Adam had left. They were almost the same as before, but the t-shirt was plain black, the jeans light grey with chains hanging from the sides. A pair of fingerless gloves lay on top of the pile. He pulled them on, strapping them tight and combing his hair before exiting the bathroom.

Adam was leaning against the wall, holding a pair of keys with a clutter of keychains attached. "Ready?" Tommy nodded, shocked at the beauty of the other boy. His eyes were decorated with smoky eyeshadow, bringing out the blueness of them. A loose dress shirt was over a black t-shirt with the _The Who _logo on the front. His other hand was stuffed into the pocket of his tight jeans. He looked breathtaking.

Adam must've been thinking the same thing, saying, "Tommy, y-you look great! Who knew you could look so great in clothes a size to big."

"Well, I'm only 17. You're 21. Do the math." Adam looped his arm through Tommy's and laughed.

"Off we go!"

They arrived at the restaurant 20 minutes later, pulling up to a small café with peeling paint and a faded sign. Tommy looked at it suspiciously.

"Trust me. This place is good." Shrugging, Tommy followed him in, wondering if this was what it felt like.

They were seated near a window looking out on the street, pedestrians and cars whirring by, people hailing cabs, the homeless begging for cash. He looked at Adam, who looked away quickly, his face flushing red. _Was he just staring at me? _Thankfully a waitress arrived, holding tow glasses of water and a pad of paper.

"Do you boys know what you want?" Her light hair was cropped short, cute and in a pixie style, the uniform she wore black and grey, with pink cherry blossoms along the side.

"Um, yeah. I'll have the French toast and eggs." Adam flashed a smile, and Tommy thought she saw the girl swoon a bit. He knew that he did.

"Yeah," He stuttered, realizing everyone was staring at him. "I'll have the same." She gathered the menus and left, leaving both boys in the silent air.  
"Is this a date?" The words came out of Tommy's mouth so fast, he couldn't have stopped them if he tried. Adam looked taken aback, suddenly finding his fingernails very interesting.

"Um…If you want it to be, I-I guess." He looked lost, like a child alone in the store. Tommy swore he saw a tear in his crystal eyes.

"I do want it to be." He reached over and grabbed Adam's fidgeting hand. "I like you, Adam." Adam looked up, staring into Tommy's eyes, his own glistening with fresh tears.

"This is why I saved you," he whispered. "I knew you were a good person."

"Wanna get out of here?" Tommy asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah. I know a place you'll like." With that, he pulled Tommy up, never letting go of his hand. They ran down the street, holding hands and laughing like little kids. They stopped at a bridge over a small river, reflecting the sun, making it the colour of honey. In the distance was a field, golden and swaying, stretching on for eternity.

"Is this what forever feels like?" Tommy questioned. Adam, without turning to him, smirked.

"I think we are forever." Before he knew it, he was in the taller boy's arms, being held, a pair of lips pressed firmly on his. Adam ran his fingers through the hairs at the base of Tommy's neck, sending shiver through him. Tommy leaned into Adam further, embracing him in every way. The world continued around them while they stood there, holding each other.

"I would like that," Tommy whispered, kissing Adam again. He pressed himself further into the boy, acting on the feelings he'd had since the moment in the rain, letting his hands explore. He put the on the small of Adam's back, touching the hot skin stretched over bone. He felt hands up his shirt, holding him firmly.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Tommy followed, hand in hand with the boy that would be his forever and always.


End file.
